The Present invention relates to a camera and, more particularly, to a viewfinder mounting system for mounting a viewfinder assembly to a base barrel or a camera body.
Generally, a zoom camera of high zoom power includes a photographing camera lens and a finder lens that often create a difference in the field of view in association with a zooming operation according to the location difference between them.
To reduce such a difference in the field of view, the viewfinder assembly is often mounted onto the camera after adjusting positioning of the finder lens by moving in upward, downward, right and/or left directions. At this point, the viewfinder assembly is usually mounted to the camera by conventional screws.
However, when the viewfinder is mounted to the camera by such screws, the difference of the field of view is often aggravated, deteriorating the quality and/or function of the camera.
In addition, the use of screws makes it difficult to reduce the size of the camera as a space for mounting the screws is required.
Furthermore, the viewfinder mounting system using such screws deteriorates the productivity as the number of assembly parts is increased.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above-described problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a viewfinder fixing or mounting system that can improve the assembly process by preventing misalignment or distortion in the alignment thereby reducing the difference in the field of view of the viewfinder with respect to the photographing camera lens, and also reducing the number of parts by minimizing the number of screws and/or parts used for mounting the viewfinder.
To achieve the above and other objectives, the present invention provides a viewfinder assembly mounting system for a camera, comprising: a base barrel including a mounting hole formed therein in a direction of an optical axis of the camera or the viewfinder assembly, the base barrel being mounted to a camera body; a viewfinder assembly including a first guide hole disposed therein and corresponding to the mounting hole of the base barrel; a strobe including a second guide hole disposed therein between the mounting hole and the first guide hole when the strobe is received within the viewfinder assembly; and, a guide member coupled to the mounting hole of the base barrel in the direction of the optical axis after passing through the first and second guide holes.
Preferably, the guide member is a strobe guide member for guiding a motion of the strobe in the direction of the optical axis by synchronizing with, that is, in association with a movement of the barrel.
According to another aspect, the present invention provides a viewfinder mounting system for a camera, comprising: a base barrel including at least one mounting hole formed therein in a direction of an optical axis of the camera, the base barrel being mounted to a camera body; a viewfinder assembly including at least one guide hole corresponding to the mounting hole of the base barrel; and at least one guide member inserted and coupled to the mounting hole and the guide hole in the direction of the optical axis.
Preferably, the guide member is a viewfinder lens guide member for guiding a motion of the viewfinder lens in a direction of an optical axis by synchronizing with the barrel.
According to another aspect, the present invention provides a viewfinder mounting system for a camera, comprising: a camera body including a mounting hole formed therein in a direction of an optical axis; a base barrel being mounted to the camera body; a viewfinder assembly including a guide hole corresponding to the mounting hole of the camera body; and a guide member inserted and coupled to the mounting hole and the guide hole in the direction of the optical axis.
Preferably, the guide member is a viewfinder lens guide member for guiding a motion of the viewfinder lens in a direction of an optical axis by synchronizing with the barrel.